Night Knight
by Seraquin
Summary: Quirkless, he fights villains under the cover of the night. Qurirkless, she helps him with her technological might. Together, they are a team that brings justice. Together, they are Night Knight!
1. Chapter 1

"All men are not born equal", that was what he learned at a young age.

That was why he strived hard to be equal to them. Despite the constant bullying towards him because he was Quirkless, he still tried hard. However, he didn't achieve any results.

This was young Izuku Midoriya's life. In his pre-school, he would often get bullied. He would want to play with the other kids but he was always left out. And worst of all, he got the rowdy Katsuki Bakugo's distaste. Bakugo would always bully Izuku whenever he had the chance. When Izuku was shown to be doing some progress or finally getting the fruits of his efforts, he would mercilessly crush him down.

Despite that, Izuku still moved forward with a smile like his favourite hero. But a certain incident occurred. In third grade, Bakugo was harassing another quirkless kid. Unable to stand by and watch the scene, Izuku stepped in. It was a horrible day. An ambulance rushed Izuku to the hospital and Bakugo was suspended for a week. Then, Izuku's family decided to move away and transfer him to another school.

Izuku knew of his powerlessness and managed to convince his mother to allow him to learn martial arts. He read of a comic book hero who donned a cape and fought villains using hand-to-hand combat and gadgets while his other superhero colleagues used their powers. The young green-haired boy wanted to be a hero.

Years passed as he honed his skills. Different martial arts, different survival skills, and even parkour were learned by Izuku. But that wasn't enough. He learned how to wield different types of weapons and built his body. Time marched and he was already a third-year in junior high. It was time to take high school admission tests.

###

Izuku Midoriya got out of his house and ran towards the train station. It was still early but he was excited. After all, today was the exam for UA, the school he was aiming to attend.

"Stay away!", someone shouted.

Izuku looked at the source and saw a man surrounded by policemen. A single blade extended from each of his elbows and he was slashing around wildly. He stabbed a policeman and escaped.

"Damn! Where are the heroes?", a policeman asked while attending to his stabbed comrade.

"After him!", another policeman said and the rest ran.

Izuku just watched them. If he was allowed to step in, he could have restrained the villain easily but he didn't dwell on that matter anymore. What he should be doing was that he should be a regular student and go to the exam center.

Unlike the Hero Department, the reception for the General Department was less impressive. Regular teachers were in charge of them while heroes were supervising the Hero Department. However, their schedules were more lax and their activities were less dangerous.

 _That's to be expected,_ Izuku thought.

He looked at the bright blue sky and saw an airplane flying.

 _It's no use thinking of what-ifs. Time to work_

He arrived at UA and its gates greeted him. Strangely, Izuku was calm. Not that he was overestimating his abilities but he knew that he would pass. After all, not many people aim for the General Department.

A brown-haired girl, a boy with balls for hair, a spiky red-haired boy, and other students were entering the building. Izuku cracked his fingers. It was time.

Written exams were the first thing they took. It consisted of Humanities and Sciences which Izuku answered easily. He may be Quirkless but that did not mean he was dumb or incapable of doing other things. Izuku studied seriously and trained vigorously.

Second were practical exams. Unlike in the Hero Department where the practical exam consists of robots, the practical exam only consisted of basic first aid and a bit of parkour.

The third part was the interview. It was important since if they were to fail the third part, they wouldn't get into UA even if they passed the first and second part. It may sound scary but the interview was easy… or so they say.

"So…. Izuku Midoriya, why do you want to study in UA?", a teacher asked.

Izuku was seated on a chair and was facing three people in suits who were teachers.

"I want to become a hero", Izuku boldly said.

The three teachers looked at each other.

"Then why did you choose to be in the General Department? Aren't you supposed to be applying for the Hero Department?", the second teacher asked.

"I wouldn't pass the entrance exam so I have to find other ways", he answered.

"So you know of **that** exam?"

"Yes sir. If a General Department student would do well, he could take an exam in winter and join the Hero Department"

"You know that's going to be hard. Especially because of your… ummm… disability", the third one said and the other two teachers looked shocked at what he said.

"I'm sorry for what my colleague said", the first teacher immediately said,.

Upon realizing his mistake, the third one apologized too.

"It's okay. I'm used to it. I may be quirkless but I will not give up", Izuku said.

And that was the end of the interview. The only thing he knew about interviews was that he should answer honestly and since that was what he did, all he could do was wait for results. If UA would decide to prevent his dream because of his quirklessness, then UA wasn't for him.

As those thoughts floated in his mind, he saw someone entering the alleyway. He was a man who had blades for arms and it didn't take Izuku a second to realize that he was the villain from earlier morning.

 _What should I do?,_ Izuku asked himself.

If he were to call the police, he would be long gone before they arrive. He had seen the villain in action already and Izuku knew that he could defeat him. Opening his bag, he looked at the available tools he had which were his hero notebooks, a rope, a rectangular device and a mask.

Izuku thought about things again. He had the available tools in capturing the villain so why shouldn't he go after him? Was he scared of the villain? No. He was more scared of the law. What would the police think if a quirkless kid fought a villain? What would his mother say? But if the villain escape because of him, he would never be able to face himself.

He put on the mask. It was a mask of the popular hero named Kamui Woods. Izuku stealthily approached the man who was facing a wall, stuck at a dead-end.

"Tch. Have to find another-", he was cut off because he received a punch to the face.

He saw a young green-haired boy with a mask. Confused, he didn't know what to do which allowed the boy to follow up with a punch to the face and then to the stomach. Once he registered him as an enemy, he swung his blades but the boy dodged it. Another punch landed on his stomach.

"Smash!", the masked boy shouted as he delivered an uppercut.

The villain's consciousness faded and his blade arms turned into regular ones. Izuku immediately tied the villain up and took out a rectangular device from his pocket. He told the location of the villain to the police and rushed out of the area.

Police cars raced past him as he casually walked home.

 _That was awesome! I actually defeated my first villain! My years of training did not end up in waste! I can do it… I can be a hero!_ , he thought.

When he arrived home, he noticed that some bags were in the living room.

"Mom? What's this?", Izuku asked.

"Izuku… Listen to me calmly", his mom said.

He sat down and waited for whatever news his mother would bring.

"I am going to live with your grandparents for a while. My mom and dad are both sick and they need someone to take care of them. I know that this is selfish but can I ask you to live on your own for a while?", she asked.

Izuku thought of his grandparents.

"Sure mom", he answered and smiled.

They hugged each other and had dinner. He didn't tell her about his first experience of fighting a villain but little did he know that the first incident sparked a flame in his young heart.


	2. Chapter 2

The plane descended slowly over Japan's land as a blonde girl stared out the window. After a while, she got out of the plane and was inside the airport.

"Japan huh? This is where Uncle Might lives,", she said and pulled her luggage.

Her name was Melissa Shield, a young scientist whose dream was to make support items for heroes. However, she recently had a major problem. She hit a slump. Her mind doesn't produce as many ideas compared to before and she couldn't seem to make anything that was comparable to what her father makes.

Despite being told by her father to not rush things, she was actually feeling pressured back in I-Island. The daughter of David Shield being unable to produce anything useful would bring shame to her father's great name.

And so she got special permission to travel and live in Japan for a while. Now that she got it, she wanted to look around and relax for a while because her father's assistant, Sam, told her that stress must be the cause of her slump.

Melissa decided to take a look around. Heroes were patrolling, civilians were walking, and cars were running. Unlike in I-Island, there were a lot of people in Japan. Also, unlike in I-Island, people were not allowed to use their quirks.

She walked around and saw different kinds of people. Japan didn't have the same security system as I-Island and so, crimes were more rampant. That fact was immediately verified when the front of the store behind her exploded.

A villain with blue skin ran away with some bags of money. He ran with all his speed until tree branches blocked his path. Melissa saw a man whose skin looked like it was wood.

The villain and the hero clashed. The hero's wooden arm branched out and tried to ensnare the villain. However, the villain's leg released an explosion and launched him to the air.

Melissa watched the fight. It was her first time seeing an actual fight between a hero and a villain. The villain's leg released another explosion and propelled him forward towards the wood hero. However, the villain stopped midair. Several branches sprouted out from the ground and when he looked at the hero's other arm, it was rooted underground which meant that the branches behind him were from underground and caught him from behind.

The police then arrived and arrested the villain. Although it was a short fight, Melissa was still breathless. She grew up in I-Island where there was no criminal activity so seeing one in real life opened her eyes.

"The world really needs my support", she muttered.

###

Izuku Midoriya looked at what he bought. Ever since his mother went away to take care of her parents, he had a strange urge. The urge to save people and defeat villains rose in him. He knew he could do more but he was confined by the law. It was against the law to use a Quirk without a license.

It was then the idea struck him. Using Quirks without a license wasn't allowed so he was in the clear. Being able to save people was what mattered and so he hardened his resolve.

"All right. I'm going to do this!"

He put on a black tracksuit and grey shoes with iron soles. Iron knuckles were equipped on his fists and he donned a mask. The mask was grey in color and had black lines. A wooden staff was strapped on his back and he jumped out of his room's window.'

Izuku arrived at a rooftop of a building and looked over the city. The lights of city looked like stars in the sky and impressed Izuku. However, he was not out for fun. He had a job to do.

At least that was what he thought. He jumped from building to building for hours already and he didn't find any villain. The newbie vigilante was happy that the city was peaceful but also a tad bit disappointed. Maybe tonight was not his night.

He looked down and saw an unusual scene. A young blonde girl was being followed by three men. His hero senses were tingling and knew that it might lead to trouble.

###

Melissa was troubled. Because she wanted to relieve some stress, she went to an entertainment district and played at the arcade. She had so much fun she forgot about the time and before she knew it, it was already night. Melissa also had another problem. Three guys were catcalling her ever since she left the arcade and wouldn't stop following her.

If her father or Uncle Might was here, they would've scrammed already but she decided to take it as an adult and ignore them. But after a while, she couldn't take it anymore and ran. She entered an alleyway and ran as fast as she could so that she could lose them. However, she arrived at a dead end.

"Maybe I should go back. They probably gave up now", she told herself.

"Nope. We haven't!", a voice shouted.

She turned around and saw the three men. One had four arms, the other had whiskers, and the last one had spiked arms.

"You made it easy for us by going into this alley", the four-armed man said.

"How did you find me?", Melissa asked.

"Your aromatic smell would never leave my nose, m'lady", the whiskered man answered.

Melissa was afraid. She was at a dead end with nowhere to run.

"Normally, we would ask you to hang out with us but now that we're here, we can go straight to the fun part", the spiked man said.

Normally, she would be able to fight even though she was Quirkless since she had gadgets that will help her fight or escape. However, I-Island prohibited her from bringing and using gadgets while she was away.

The three men stepped closer and Melissa tried to think of a way out of this mess. Then, something fell on top of the spiked-arm man.

She couldn't believe what she was seeing. A masked person with curly green hair was standing on top of the unconscious spiked-arm man. He was wearing a black tracksuit and grey shoes. A wooden staff was on his right hand and she noticed that he was equipped with knuckles.

"Who are you?!", the four-armed man asked the masked person.

"Sexual harassment is a crime and so, that makes you criminals. As a hero, I have every right to protect this girl!", the masked man declared and charged at the four-armed man.

He swung his staff but the villain blocked it. The masked man immediately punched him and with his iron knuckles, the villain was hurt. He swung his staff again and hit the villain on the face. The villain tried to punch him but he easily dodged it. The masked man punched the jaw of the villain and he was knocked out.

The whiskered man then looked at the masked man with a terrified expression. He tried to run but the masked man caught him. After knocking him unconscious, the masked man took out a rectangular device and called the police.

After that, he climbed up the emergency staircase of a building.

"Wait!", Melissa told the masked man.

However, he did not wait. He ran up the stairs and vanished into the night.

After a while, the police arrived and arrested the three unconscious men. Melissa was brought to the police station and was questioned. When the questioning was finished, she was released.

On her way to her new apartment, she thought about the masked man. According to what the police said, there were no heroes who matched his description which meant that he was a vigilante. The reason why she was thinking about him was because of his suit. He was very low-tech. Using only a tracksuit as defense and iron knuckles and a staff as offense, she knew he wouldn't last long. Also, she didn't see him activate his Quirk.

She arrived at the front of her new apartment room. She couldn't get it out of her mind. Underequipped heroes or vigilantes will just die and she didn't want her savior to bite the dust. Was his Quirk the reason why he couldn't use a full costume or was he just underfunded? She would never know… Or at least that was what she thought.

"I'm an idiot. My room's window is too high, I can't reach it. What should I do in the future?", a voice beside her muttered.

"Oh hello there. I'm your new… neigh… bor…", she trailed off because of what she saw.

A boy with curly green hair and freckles was trying to open his apartment room. He was wearing a black tracksuit and grey shoes. A staff was strapped on his back and knuckles were equipped on his fists.

"You!", Melissa exclaimed.

"AAAHHHH!", Izuku shouted.


	3. Chapter 3

He screwed up. Of all the people who could be his next-door neighbor, it had to be the girl he saved on his first day. How could he be so stupid to walk to his front door with his costume on? There was only one thing left to do.

Izuku bowed to Melissa, entered his apartment, and locked it. Melissa just came to her senses and knocked loudly on his door.

"Hey! You! Please let me talk to you!", Melissa pleaded.

"No! No! No! You got the wrong person! I'm not a vigilante!", Izuku shouted.

"Please!"

"You got the wrong person!"

"Please!"

"I just came from a convention and I dressed up like this!"

"Lies! How did you know I was looking for a vigilante?!"

Melissa continued knocking loudly on the door and when Izuku couldn't take it anymore, he let her in.

Melissa sat down and he sat opposite to her. They were silent for a while. Izuku was scared. His vigilante life was immediately discovered and if he was reported, his chances of being a hero will plummet. And worst of all, his mother would scold him for doing something so dangerous.

"Hey… Can I see your costume?", Melissa asked.

Izuku was confused by the question but he allowed her to inspect it. Melissa immediately stood up and looked at his tracksuit, knuckles, and his staff. She was so close that he was getting a bit flustered.

"Why are you using this as a costume?", she asked.

"I don't have any money or connections to get myself a real costume. All I can rely on are my skills and this staff", he answered.

"Staff? It doesn't have any special functions"

"Yes. It's just a regular wooden staff"

Melissa thought for a while.

"At this rate, you'll die if you continue as a vigilante", she told Izuku and he had a grim expression.

"Heroes…", Izuku said.

"What?"

"Heroes all want to be popular and gain some money out of their job. Maybe not all heroes but you get the point. Many crimes go unnoticed under the cover of the night and there's little to no heroes in charge of them. That's why, even if I'm Quirkless or even if it's dangerous, I must do what I can", Izuku said.

"Quirkless?"

"Yes. I'm Quirkless, a rare person nowadays who doesn't have any superpower. I know that I should give up but I will be a hero"

Melissa looked at him and saw a green-haired boy with a hardened resolve. She remembered what her Uncle Might said that anyone can be a hero in their own way. The boy in front of her wanted to be a hero so badly that even if he was Quirkless or underequipped, he would still fight.

"I see. Then you have no plans on stopping?", she asked.

"Not in the slightest", Izuku answered.

Silence ruled between the two of them.

"I suppose that even if it was illegal, you still saved me and I should thank you for that. Thank you, ummm"

"Izuku. My name is Izuku Midoriya"

"I'm Melissa Shield"

They shook hands and Melissa left his apartment. She thought about him. He was Quirkless like her but that didn't shatter his dreams. Her dream of being a hero was replaced into being a support scientist when she was young but if she had not received the words of All Might and her father, would she have the same resolve as him?

She entered her room and looked at a blank piece of paper. A feeling surged up in her. A Quirkless hero, a person who is doing the impossible. If Izuku would succeed, he would not only be a legendary hero, but he would become a Symbol of Hope, hope for those who have weak Quirks and are Quirkless that they can become whatever they want to be.

And for the first time, an idea popped into her head, although she wasn't sure it was a good one.

###

Izuku entered his classroom, Class 1-C. The atmosphere of the classroom was gloomy. It was to be expected. They were in a prestigious hero school but they couldn't become heroes. But Izuku knew that he wouldn't be like them. He will surpass everyone and become a hero despite his disadvantages.

They were sent to the gym for orientations and after that, they were sent back to their classrooms for introductions. The students introduced themselves one by one and Izuku tried his best to remember all of their names. One boy caught his attention.

He had messy indigo hair and had serious eye bags. The boy was rather tall and had a rather gloomy aura. But Izuku noticed something in his eyes that were different from the eyes of the others. The boy's eyes, like Izuku's, were filled with determination.

"I am Hitoshi Shinso. I may have failed the hero entrance exam but I will still become a hero. I will not give up even if my Quirk is like this. That's all", he said.

Those few words shocked the entire class. Those who failed the hero entrance exam had a chance of ending up in the General Department. However, they were promised that if they get good grades and do well, they would be promoted to the Hero Department. But they heard that only a few managed to do it in UA's history. That was why they thought it was hopeless. Even Izuku was impressed. Unlike him, Shinso actually took the hero exam and even if he failed, he didn't give up. Izuku already gave up without trying and tried the other way.

Izuku was so deep in thought he didn't realize it was already his turn to introduce himself. He went to the front.

"I am Izuku Midoriya. My dream ever since I was young was becoming a hero. However, I found out that I'm Quirkless", he heard a lot of gasps when he said that.

"But like what Shinso said, I will not let a little thing stop me. I will be a hero", he continued and went back to his seat He felt people staring at him. That was to be expected. Quirkless people like him were rare nowadays.

School went by uneventfully. Izuku was about to go home when he saw Shinso standing at the entrance of the classroom. He was looking at Izuku.

"Is there something you need?'', Izuku asked.

"Are you really Quirkless?", he asked.

"Yes. Are you going to tell me to give up too?"

"No. I'm amazed to see another General Department student with the same goal as me"

"But there would only be a few students selected per year for promotion. That means…"

"… we're fated to clash. I wouldn't mind a rival. Let's hope your Quirklessness won't get in the way"

Shinso walked away.

###

Izuku arrived home and ate dinner. After that, he put on his costume. He was about to jump off from his window when he heard someone ring his apartment's doorbell.

He opened the door and saw Melissa.

"Are you going out again tonight?", she asked.

"Yes", Izuku answered.

"Then I want you to have this", she said as she presented him a black wristband.

Izuku put on the wristband and noticed a button.

"Press it", Melissa told him.

When he pressed it, his appearance changed. He was now wearing a grey bodysuit and had black gauntlets and boots. A black helmet with a visor was worn on his head. Izuku noticed that there was a rod attached to his black belt and when he pressed the button on the rod, it extended to a full metal staff.

"What's this?", he asked.

"Your costume. The suit you're wearing has a lot of resistances and can soften some blows. Your gauntlets and boots amplify your punches and kicks and the staff you're holding can release electrical shocks that are enough to knock a person out", she explained.

Izuku inspected himself.

"But why?"

"I couldn't let my savior die so I decided to make a costume for you. Also, I decided to help you out by being your support"

"Support?"

"I already sent out some drones that patrol the city and equipped a police radio on your helmet. It's also connected to my computer so that means I can assist you in fighting crime"

Izuku took off his helmet and looked at her in surprise.

"Why are you doing this?", he asked.

"I am also Quirkless", she answered.

Before Izuku could say anything, she continued talking.

"I gave up on my dream of becoming a hero and decided to be a support scientist. But seeing you not giving up, I just want to help you out. If you were to become a hero, it will show this society that Quirkless people and even those who have weak Quirks can become whoever they want to be", she continued.

She extended her hand.

"What will it be? Will you accept my help or not?", she asked.

Izuku gladly took her hand and shook it. They smiled at each other and had determined eyes.

"Now go!", Melissa told him and he ran towards his room.

Izuku jumped out of his window and ran towards the city. With his new costume, he would be unstoppable.


	4. Chapter 4

"This is amazing!" Izuku exclaimed as he jumped from building to building.

The night was still young and he was on top of building, looking down on the busy street. His helmet had a lot of scanners and he knew his exact location, had a GPS on the lower left corner, and could zoom in and out. He also noticed that he could jump higher than normal because of the boots Melissa gave him. Izuku was excited because he felt that he was a real hero for having a costume.

But he wondered. How did Melissa create such an advanced suit for him? She looked smart but she didn't look like she was affiliated with any companies. Suddenly, he heard a beep.

"Izuku? Can you hear me?" Melissa's voice said.

A monitor with Melissa's face appeared in the upper right corner of Izuku's field of vision. She was wearing headphones with a microphone.

"Woah. We can communicate with each other?" he asked.

"Yes. This is connected to a special satellite so this is secure and there is no fear of being hacked. With this, I can provide support to you", she answered.

Izuku wondered more about who Melissa really was. She was an amazing support scientist who also had access to a special satellite. He knew that she must be hiding something from him. However, he didn't dwell too much on it. The green-haired boy decided to focus on his second night.

He jumped from building to building looking down for any possible criminal activity.

"Izuku! A villain!" Melissa said and Izuku was alert.

"Where?!"

"Just go in a straight path. Jump from building to building!', she instructed him.

"It's a purse robber. Drone A-02 got him and is currently chasing him. I already calculated his possible escape routes and the most probable route he'll take is the one on your left", Melissa told Izuku as a monitor showing a man running away with a purse in hand appeared on his bottom right field of vision.

Izuku looked at his left and it was an alleyway. He saw the man running and he jumped down and landed in front of him. The man was surprised at how a person appeared from above.

Before he could say anything, the man was punched in the gut by Izuku. The gauntlets enhanced his punch and immediately knocked out the man. He got the purse and stepped out of the alley. A woman ran towards him.

"My purse!" she exclaimed.

Izuku gave her purse back.

"Thank you. Are you perhaps a hero? What's your name?" she asked.

Izuku just turned around and ran deep into the alley. After sprinting for a while, he climbed his way up a building and rested on the rooftop.

"Melissa! These gauntlets are amazing! I didn't expect them to knock out a man with just one punch!" Izuku praised.

"It's also thanks to your skills. If you didn't punch him right, he wouldn't have been knocked out that easily", Melissa said.

He panted. The experience was blood-pumping. Although it wasn't a real fight, he still felt awesome. However, he had no time to relax as he heard another beep.

"Izuku! 400 meters to your right! A holdup!" Melissa exclaimed.

"Got it!"

The vigilante ran and jumped.

###

"Something good happened?", Shinso asked as he put down his tray filled with food.

"Yeah. I found a productive hobby", Izuku answered as he took a bite out of his food.

Shinso sat down in front of him. They were the two people in Class 1-C who want to be a hero really badly. Because of their speeches, other people were inspired to chase after their dream again. But they didn't know of that.

"By the way, what are your plans for the UA Sports Festival?" Shinso asked.

Izuku forgot about the Sports Festival because of his vigilante life. He had to remind himself that being a vigilante was temporary and he had to be a real hero in order to achieve his dream.

"The Sports Festival is a national event and is one of the major events of UA. If you want to be a hero, it is the stage you can show your capabilities and take one step closer to your dream. It would be difficult but I'm not giving up", Izuku said.

"If we are going to fight, I wouldn't hold back", Shinzo told him.

"It would be an insult to each other if we were to hold back. Our dreams won't come true if we play nice"

They finished lunch and headed back to their classroom.

###

The night was the perfect time to commit crimes. Idiots who rely too much on their Quirks would attack in the day and would be defeated by heroes. But in the night, the heroes would be asleep. The darkness would fully cover their crimes.

At an empty parking lot, there were six people standing under one light. Three of them wore business suits while the other three were wearing regular clothes.

"Are the goods there?" the leader of the men in regular clothes asked.

"The money first", one of the men in suits instructed.

The leader of the casually-clothed men gave the signal and his underling gave the suited men an aluminium suitcase. When it was opened, it was filled with money. The man in a suit nodded and one of his men gave an aluminium case to the leader. Ten syringes filled with black liquid were inside.

"Sweet. The boss would love this", the leader said.

"It's a pleasure to do business with-", the man in the suit was cut off when he was shocked by electricity.

"What's going on?!" the leader asked and when he looked at the knocked out man, he saw a disc attached to the man's back.

More discs flew at their direction and two of the casually-clothed men were electrocuted. The men in the suits pulled out their guns and the leader got into a fighting position.

"Who's there?!" the leader asked.

"Buying and selling of illegal drugs is considered a crime", a masked person wearing a black bodysuit appeared from the darkness.

"A hero?!" one of the suited men panicked and pointed his gun at the masked person.

The "hero" pulled out a gun and it shot a special pulse. The guns of the suited men disassembled when they were hit by the special pulse.

"What?!" the suited men were surprised.

They didn't have much time before the "hero" knocked them out with a punch. All that was left was the leader.

"A new hero huh? I wasn't expecting one to show up in our deal but this is good. If I bring in a hero for the boss, I would definitely get on his good side", the leader said.

The leader's hands extended and almost hit the "hero". They retracted and he threw another long punch. The "hero" tried to get close to the leader but one of the arms acted like a whip and knocked the "hero" away. Because of his protective suit, he didn't feel much pain but the reality was sinking in. This was his first real combat against a villain.

"Izuku! Your heart rate is rising! Calm down!" Melissa instructed.

Melissa was right. If he couldn't defeat the villain in front of him, he couldn't hope to become a hero. He took out his staff and got into a fighting stance.

The man's arms extended again to punch Izuku but the "hero" jumped upwards and then threw discs at him. They failed to hit the man. Izuku landed and thought hard. He analysed the opponent's Quirk, its power, speed, activation requirements, and most importantly, limitations.

Izuku had an idea after observing the leader's arms extend again.

"Melissa. Let me ask you if my analysis is correct"

After telling what he observed while dodging the opponent's attacks, Izuku grinned.

"I see. You think so too? Then this should end it", Izuku sprinted towards the man.

The man extend his arms and tried to use it as a whip. Predicting the man's movement, Izuku jumped. The man's Quirk was very simple. It would only extend his arm up to a certain length and then retract. He could change directions while extending or retracting but it worked like a rope. The longer his arms were, the less impact it would make and vice versa. Also, Izuku noticed that the man had a cool down before he could use his Quirk again. That was why in that moment, Izuku struck.

Izuku landed behind the man and he hit him with the staff's tip. The "hero" pressed a switch and the man was electrocuted knocking him out.

"Amazing! That was amazing! I knew you could pull it off!" Melissa cheered.

After tying up the villains, Izuku called the police with his untraceable phone and retired for the night.

###

Izuku woke up feeling sore. It was his first fight with a villain and it took a lot more than he thought. That was clearly a sign that he should be training more. Then, he smelled something delicious.

He then remembered that his mom wasn't around so whoever was cooking must've barged in. Izuku equipped his vigilante costume and got into the kitchen.

"Villain! Stop there!" Izuku shouted causing a blonde girl to shriek.

"Melissa? What are you doing here? Wait. How did you get in here?" Izuku asked as he unequipped his suit.

"Well… I heard from the neighbours that your mom was gone and since you're busy during the night, you might have a hard time getting up for breakfast. That's why from now on, I'm cooking breakfast for you every day", Melissa explained.

"Y-Y-You don't have to!" the thought of eating a girl's homemade meal made Izuku blush.

"Don't be shy! And it's lonely in my apartment anyway. I wouldn't mind having company during the first meal of the day", Melissa smiled.

Seeing her smile made Izuku give up and seat down. The vigilante and the support ate breakfast together.

 **Hi guys! It's me, Seraquin! My health is improving so I decided to get back to story writing! (Huzzah) I might've gotten a bit rusty so please bear with me. That's it for the message! I hope you enjoyed and leave a review!**


End file.
